I Owe You Everything
by DQBlizzard99
Summary: what could have happened if that bee didn’t sting Scully in FtF


-I Owe You Everything

All rights belong to the creators and writers of The X-Files

Set during the hallway scene in The X-Files: Fight the Future. This is my take on what could have occured if Scully had not been stung by the virus-filled bee.

I've never written a fan fiction before so be kind please and leave any helpful comments! I'd appreciate them:)

Rated M just in case

00000000000000000

"You kept me honest. Made me a whole person. I owe you everything, Scully. And you owe me nothing."

In all the years Scully had known him, Mulder had shown this vulnerability only a few times. She could see in his eyes that he meant every word he said. She was his rock; his stability.

" I don't know if I want to do this alone. And if I quit now, they win."

She stood there, her eyes filling with water as she tried to figure out exactly what he meant. She was searching for the right thing to say, but there was no need. The look she gave him said everything he needed to hear.

Dana moved into Mulder's embrace, relieved to feel his muscles relax into her touch. She was proud to be able to bring such comfort and ease to her partner just by being close to him. In fact, she quietly enjoyed the thought that perhaps she alone was the source of his comfort.

After pulling away just enough to plant a soft kiss to his forehead, Scully suddenly felt a shift in the air around them. She gasped slightly as her partner took her delicate face in his hands, and a single tear slowly fell down her cheek. This moment was unlike any they had ever shared in their partnership, and Dana could see in Mulder's eyes that he was experiencing the same feelings.

0000000000000000000

Every intimate moment they had shared over the years raced through Mulder's mind as he held Scully's face in his hands. There was no denying in his mind that what they had was unlike any partnership he had ever known. But nothing they had been through had ever felt like this;

like no one else existed around them. And in that moment, all he wanted to do was kiss away the tear that dripped down her face.

He looked at Scully, searching her eyes for any sign that he could be wrong in his assumption that she was feeling the same way. Try as he may, he could never know exactly what she was thinking.

If Scully's eyes couldn't tell him, the quickening of her breaths and racing pulse made it clear that she was experiencing these feelings with him. For so long, Mulder had imagined this moment. There had been so many times he wished he would have just acted on his feelings for her.

But knowing the consequences it could bring to their partnership, as well as the fear of rejection, he always held back. Over the years there had been instances in which he was almost certain that Scully felt the same way. But he was hesitant to jeopardize what they already had.

All previous reservations he may have had until this moment no longer existed once he saw the longing in Dana's eyes.

00000000000000000000000

They stood there in the dimly lit hallway, tentatively moving their bodies closer to each other until the only sounds Dana could hear were that of her own deafening heartbeat and Mulder's shallow breaths.

When their lips finally met, she was taken aback, as her body seemed to take over. She wrapped her hands around the base of Mulder's neck, relishing the feel of his soft hair running through her fingers.Dana let out a groan as every single nerve in her body lit on fire, radiating from her core to her extremities.

His hands were roaming her body and Dana could feel that her legs were about to buckle from beneath her, but just as she began to fall, Mulder wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, never allowing his mouth to abandon hers as he pressed her up against the wall of the hallway.

She smiled against his lips and almost chuckled when Mulder struggled to carry her to his apartment while continuing to ravish her face and neck.

"Mulder,'' she muttered breathlessly in between kisses, "if- if you put me down, we can get there a lot quicker.''

He gently released her from his grip, revealing to her a face of pure lust and longing. That pout which Dana so often tried to feign annoyance at was now a flushed magnet which she could not resist and she crashed against his mouth, engulfing herself in his taste and scent.

000000000000000000000000

After what seemed like hours, Mulder finally managed to open the door to his living room, leading Scully inside, never letting go of her hand.

" Scully, we don't have to do this. We can stop this before it goes too far."

He was looking so intensely into her eyes in an attempt to read her thoughts. But he could not look past the passion on her face. There she stood- his partner- still struggling to catch her breath, with messy hair, flushed cheeks, and pupils that reminded him of a lioness stalking her prey.

"I think it's safe to say we've already crossed that line Mulder,''

Scully began to move closer to him, reaching up to trace the shape of his jaw with her index finger and following with a trail of soft kisses down his neck. Her hands were roaming his chest, but his shirt was impeding on her efforts to get as close to him as possible. He could see her nerves rising and confidence dropping as she fumbled with shaky hands to release him from the garment.

"Sorry,'' she hissed, frustrated as her eyes lowered to the floor beneath her,

" I'm scare- I'm... just a little nervous I guess".

Mulder took her hands into his and placed his lips gently against them.

" I'm not in a rush Scully. We can take our time. And we can stop at any time if it gets to be too much."

She looked so small, like a nervous child who was just handed a quiz that she hadn't studied for. Scully let out a sigh as Mulder caressed her arm, igniting a fire within him as the hairs on her skin stood on end.

"Do you want this?"

she nodded as he moved his hands to the buttons of her jacket.


End file.
